1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eating utensils having an electronic circuit for generating a sound such as a singing voice or a musical accompaniment upon using the eating utensils such as, for example, a coffee cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The eating utensils such as a coffee cup has already been introduced into the market. This eating utensils has a sound generating circuit at its bottom, and adapted to produce a melodious tune when the utensils is lifted up from table or the like. Because the circuit has a photosensitive switch which is activated when subjected to optical circumstances.
In this instance, the circuit reduced into printed circuit board is interfit into a cavity provided with the bottom of the cup by means of mechanical engagement. Such is the mounting construction of the circuit board that the board is liable to be inadvertently removed, together with reducing the outer appearance, collecting dirty materials and water beads due to a marginal zone established between the cavity and the board. The former one frequently occurs from the fact that a dish washing machine is employed to clean the eating utensils in these days. The latter two things particularly poses a sanitary problem.
Accordingly, it is first object of the invention to provide eating utensils, the sound generating means of which is completely covered by a synthetic resin in generally integral therewith, leading to good appearance, securing liquid tightness and preventing the sound generating means from being inadvertently removed.
It is second object of the invention to provide eating utensils to give an impression hightening wonder and pleasure particularly for those using it for the first time.
It is third object of the invention to provide eating utensils capable of obviating the possibility that a sound generating means is inadvertently removed to give a damage when cleaning it, and overcoming a sanitary problem such as water beads and dirty materials collected at the bottom.
It is fourth object of the invention to provide eating utensils having a cavity to accommodate a sound generating means, the cavity contributing its inner space to add a resonance effect.
It is further object of the invention to provide eating utensils with a sound generating means having a solar battery cell rechargeable each time when subjected to optical circumstances.